


Until You're Mine

by idoitforthebabes



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoitforthebabes/pseuds/idoitforthebabes
Summary: Suzaku has finally come to terms with his feelings for Lelouch, who's already been killed by his hands. He makes a deal with C.C. to gamble if the power of geass can help him attain who he wants most. This is during the second season of Code Geass.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	1. Geass Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this idea on fanfiction but dropped it oh about 3-4 years ago. Since I've gotten back into Code Geass I thought, why not? Will get more steamy as the story progresses.

It had been less than a year since Suzaku had killed Lelouch. He had worn the mask of Zero, thinking that it was his punishment for the murder he had committed. Suzaku was no more, just as Lelouch, but he was still cursed to live on.

There must have been a way to achieve peace with Lelouch still alive, Suzaku blamed himself for not thinking of it. He was attached to the past, unable to truly move forward. His mind thought of nothing else every spare moment he had and it would even steal sleep from him.

“It’s rare for you to seek me out,” C.C. said. Suzaku had been searching for her for some time now. He had a few days to himself where he could be himself, whoever that was since he was supposed to be dead. From what he knew of C.C. she was drawn to abandoned places and there was a nearby church due for demolition that had been caught in the fighting. It was only a matter of time before some sort of building was erected that would solidify the peace that Nunnally reigned over. C.C. scooted over from the pew she sat on and patted the wood.

“Trust me, if I could avoid you then I would,” he sighed. Suzaku didn’t hate C.C. it was his jealousy. She understood a side of Lelouch that he didn’t, she had shared in his secrets, Lelouch had trusted her. The two sat in silence for a few moments. “I miss him. I truly miss him. I thought that…I thought these feelings of mine were simply of kinship but I…a life without Lelouch has always and forever will be dull.”

“You and I share the sentiment then,” C.C. agreed. “But unless you ask me then I can do nothing for you and how do you know if it will give you the power you seek?”

“I don’t, but I know if I don’t do something then that’s the same as me completely giving up on my newly found feelings.”

“Well then Suzaku, shall we make a deal?”

* * *

  
Suzaku was shocked to say the least and his head had a slight pain to it. He didn’t think his geass would work in the way he hoped it would but it did. Here he was standing on the roof of Ashford Academy. When he first received the power of geass, he had no idea of its purpose. With the help of C.C. he had found that his geass granted him the power to move through time. Not physically but consciously. Be it the past or present his current consciousness could shift to either version of himself. It required intense concentration, especially depending on how far he wanted to go back.

He went as far back to when he had put Lelouch in a compromising position by talking to Nunnally. At some point, Lelouch had received his memories but it was all about when and his first suspicion had started there.

This time he wouldn’t be so foolish. This time he would get exactly what he wanted. But first, he had to find Lelouch. If he planned it right, he should have arrived sometime after he had betrayed Lelouch. He could have made it easier for himself by arriving earlier, when they first met but he wanted to truly work for it this time around. He wanted to prove to himself that he deserved this and he wanted Lelouch’s forgiveness. His betrayal had bothered him and the only way to fully bury that part of his past was to hear Lelouch forgive him, since Suzaku had already forgiven Lelouch for his many misdeeds. He had previously thought to go back far enough to save Euphemia but he denied such a notion. She was the catalyst that had started Lelouch’s true descent into madness and his willingness to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Suzaku thought about Euphemia many times, but truthfully, he knew that he didn’t have the right. Her death was also a punishment for him, a lesson he had to painfully learn. Resurrecting her would do him no good, she was a happy distraction that Suzaku would have to let go of.

Though in some small way it was thanks to Euphemia that Suzaku began to break apart the shell of his feelings for Lelouch. They had started out small at first but with his death they had grown to obsession. The more he reminded himself of Lelouch, the more he needed to see him. The casual walk he had quickly transitioned into a run. He glanced through each classroom, knowing the tiniest glimpse of Lelouch would be easily recognizable to him. He was about to pass by Milly, who was sitting in a classroom stating her latest scheme, but stopped to ask if she knew where Lelouch was.

“I think he had a makeup session with Coach Villetta but—” Milly pondered, gazing out the open window. “Oh, there he is, he’s walking with his brother.”

Suzaku looked out the window and saw Lelouch happily laughing with Rolo. His whole body stiffened, Lelouch was alive. All reason left him, he needed to be near him as soon as possible. Without thinking, Suzaku opened the window further and jumped out, ignoring the shocked screams and gasps of Milly and the other students. The commotion caused Lelouch to stop and look behind him in time to see Suzaku land safely on the ground and run towards him.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku shouted happily, embracing the boy in a tight hug that took him by surprise. _Did he always smell this good,_ Suzaku thought to himself, rubbing his nose into Lelouch’s neck and sniffing his skin. He could feel the warmth of his body and hear the beating of his heart. It wasn’t a dream, Lelouch was truly alive.

“Suzaku, what are you doing? Did you jump out the window? That was the second floor,” Lelouch shouted, trying to untangle himself from Suzaku’s embrace to no avail.

“I wanted to see you,” Suzaku smiled, still refusing to let go.

“Didn’t you see me a few minutes ago?”

“But I missed you,” Suzaku hummed, he couldn’t contain his happiness. He let his hands snake up Lelouch’s back before his left hand ran a thumb over Lelouch’s lips. They felt soft and warm. _I wonder how they’d taste,_ Suzaku thought to himself. “I truly missed you.”

Lelouch’s face turned red and he batted Suzaku’s hand away. “I-I don’t know what you mean, we just saw each other.”

“Still, I missed you.”

“What nonsense.” Suzaku couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. It certainly was nonsense but Lelouch had no idea just how ridiculous Suzaku could be. He glanced at Rolo, if he remembered correctly the boy was under him in rank and part of his observation team. Of course that didn’t matter since Lelouch was good at turning people’s hearts to his favor. He couldn’t be sure if Lelouch had his memories back or not. If he didn’t, then what he wanted could be easy, yet there would be some difficulty. But if Lelouch did remember and kept playing innocent—Suzaku smiled at the very thought. _That would be interesting._

“Lelouch, I want to have a word with you...” Suzaku said, still embracing him. Lelouch had completely given up on escaping from his embrace at this point. Half the school had already witnessed Suzaku jump from the window and were already staring at them and Lelouch did not like the attention. “Privately.”

“Will you let go of me if I agree?” Lelouch scowled.

“Of course, but I can’t promise that I won’t hold you again later,” Suzaku chuckled, rubbing at the frown lines on Lelouch’s forehead.

“Fine.”

“Yay, you’re so nice Lelouch.” Suzaku rubbed his cheek into Lelouch’s, which made the boy turn even redder then before. Lelouch told Rolo that he’d meet him back at their place while he walked with Suzaku towards the gym. It was still the middle of the day but Lelouch had a free period and planned to skip the rest of his classes. Once they were behind the gym Suzaku led them up a little hill that they didn’t bother to monitor. There was a tree at the top of the hill and Suzaku sat down under its shade.

“What did you want to tell me?” Lelouch asked, crossing his arms. 

“You’re too far away, you have to come closer,” Suzaku grinned. Lelouch rolled his eyes, crouching down next to Suzaku.

“How’s this?”

“Closer.” Lelouch sighed, leaning in closer to Suzaku’s face.

“Satisfied?” Suzaku licked his lips as his playful grin turned into a smirk.

“Lelouch, you’re absolutely beautiful.” Embarrassment decorated Lelouch’s face.when he went to move back, Suzaku grabbed his wrist and pulled. Lelouch collided into Suzaku’s chest. The sudden impact gave him no time to think and his face was still blushing from the unexpected compliment. Suzaku placed a hand under Lelouch’s chin, making sure that Lelouch could see the lustful grin on his face. His cheeks turned an even redder shade that spread to his ears and Suzaku tried hard to hide the chuckle that played at the back of his throat.

_So cute._

And with that thought, Suzaku leaned down and crushed their lips together. The kiss took Lelouch by surprise making him unable to react. When his brain started working again, Suzaku pulled him closer into him and leaned into Lelouch until his back hit the grass with a gentle thud. Once Lelouch was on his back, Suzaku pinned both his arms above his head. Lelouch gasped out of surprise, the brief opening allowed Suzaku to push his tongue inside his mouth.

Lelouch didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t even think. The moment he felt Suzaku’s tongue slip inside, his entire body began to feel hot and tremble. Any kiss before then was long forgotten, the only thing his mind focused on was Suzaku. The kisses became more intrusive the longer they stayed connected, it was as if Suzaku was trying to get the tiniest taste of him. The wet appendage explored every inch of his mouth and collided with his tongue, the feeling eliciting a moan from Lelouch’s lips which he would later vehemently deny.

 _Just when did he get like this,_ Lelouch asked himself. The kind, gentle, yet aggressive Suzaku that he knew was now gone and replaced by a highly experienced kissing fiend. He had wondered why Suzaku had acted so strangely, perhaps he had planned this from the start.

“You’re so cute Lelouch, especially when you moan,” Suzaku whispered into his ear. Lelouch planned to snap back with an insult but Suzaku began to lick his ear, teasing and nipping at it as if it were candy. Then he traveled down to his neck, sucking and licking at the skin until he was satisfied. “I never thought you’d ever be this beautiful.”

Suzaku kept showering him with compliments and it made him more confused with every sweet word. Once he had kissed, sucked, and licked enough of his neck, Suzaku gently kissed Lelouch’s lips. He even loosened up his grip on Lelouch’s wrists.

Lelouch should have used this small moment to escape. However, Suzaku jammed his tongue back into his mouth. Lelouch hater how blank his mind went when Suzaku kissed him and he hated that he was letting him do it. When Suzaku licked the roof of his mouth, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him. It happened again when Suzaku caught his tongue and sucked on it, an action that sent shivers down his spine. Suzaku kissed him deeply for a few more minutes, the grip he had on Lelouch’s wrists now gone as he let his hands roam freely over the confused boy’s abdomen.

Suzaku let his hands confirm Lelouch’s warmth. They glided underneath his shirt and grazed his nipples, sending an electric current through Lelouch’s body that made him jolt. The involuntary reaction surprised Suzaku. He slowly slipped his tongue out of Lelouch’s mouth, a thin trail of saliva was still connecting them together.

He looked down at his handiwork. Lelouch was panting, his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth and his eyes seemed to be unfocused. His cheeks were a lovely shade of crimson along with his ears. But he was most proud of the mark's left on Lelouch's neck, those tiny bruises would most assuredly keep the pests away. Suzaku smiled again, rubbing a thumb over Lelouch’s lips, admiring how red and puffy they had become from their many kisses.

“So cute,” Suzaku grinned, kissing Lelouch once more. He settled for a small peck, relishing the look on Lelouch's face when he expected something more intrusive.

“Wh-why?” Lelouch panted.

“Starting now, I’m going to show you how much I want you. Since you’re not one to believe words, action is the best course. I’ll engrave into your body just how deep my feelings for you go.”

“But you…I thought you…” Lelouch stopped himself from revealing more. Suzaku couldn’t help the smile that decorated his face. This hesitation, this was Lelouch who’s memories had been restored and was trying to play innocent. _Perfect,_ Suzaku thought happily. This is the Lelouch he wanted, the true Lelouch that was nothing but conniving and a leader of lies, deception, and death. It was this Lelouch that he obsessed over and the one he wanted to conquer.

“Lelouch, you’re so incredibly adorable. From now on, whenever I see you I’m going to kiss you the way I’ve always wanted to kiss you. I’ll suck and lick you until I’ve completely explored your body but I promise that I won’t do anything more. I’ll patiently wait until you beg me for it.” The declaration stoked an anger and new form of embarrassment in Lelouch and he attempted to back away from Suzaku but the tree was in his way. 

“Why are you saying things like this? Why now?”

“I just realized how much I need you. I want you to feel pure and absolute bliss and I want to be the one that gives it to you.”

“But…you…aren’t you busy being a knight or something?”

“Trust me, dear Lelouch, I will never be too busy for you. Shall I prove it?”

“What?” That was the last word Lelouch managed to get out before Suzaku pulled him into another kiss. The kiss was deep but instead of simply getting a taste of Lelouch, Suzaku was devouring him whole. His hands tore apart buttons and rubbed at his bare back and massaged his nipples. It wasn’t until they went inside his pants that Lelouch mustered the strength to push Suzaku somewhat off him so that he could at least breathe. Suzaku’s hands were still down his pants, kneading him through his underwear.

“Stop, please stop,” Lelouch gasped, his face was red and he tried to pull Suzaku’s hand away.

“Why? Don’t you want to see...to feel how sincere I am?” Suzaku asked, tilting his head as if he didn’t understand why Lelouch would react this way.

“I believe you, so please, please for now, please stop.” Suzaku kissed Lelouch’s forehead and removed his hand from Lelouch’s pants.

“As long as you believe me, but I was hoping to make you feel so good that you’d cum,” Suzaku sighed, a bit disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to go further. 

“Since when did you become such a pervert?” Lelouch blushed.

“I’ve always been like this, at least, I think I have. Maybe not now, but recently I’ve discovered that when it involves you I very much like being perverse.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Then what are you for letting this perverted idiot get away with touching you all over?” Lelouch blushed his response. “You really are cute and your moans are so sweet and the way you taste is utterly delicious.”

Suzaku licked his lips before licking at his hand that had previously been down Lelouch’s pants. “I can’t wait to taste you fully.”

“What makes you think I’ll let you?” Lelouch asked, his gaze shifting to the ground. Suzaku smiled, the defiant boys ears were still red.

“You won’t, like I said earlier, you’re gonna beg for it,” Suzaku smiled as he leaned in to whisper his next words into Lelouch’s ear. “You’ll moan, you’ll whine, and beg me to do more and I’ll happily oblige.”

“What…you…” Lelouch was angry but his embarrassment made him appear as a wet kitten. Which only served to stoke the fire’s of Suzaku’s lust.

“Oh by the way, you don’t have to panic too much,” Suzaku said, getting to his feet and dusting off any pieces of wayward grass from his clothes. “There’s no cameras over here so nobody but us will know.”

The look of shock on Lelouch’s face made Suzaku grin. It was fun, this dangerous game of cat and mouse they were playing. Suzaku wouldn’t let him get away and do what he wanted anymore. Instead, Suzaku would be just as cunning and just as cruel, maybe even more so than Lelouch. He’d make sure he obtained his desired results because the only thing that mattered, was Lelouch being alive and well standing by his side.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got off from work early so I decided to upload the second chapter. Things are just getting started between Lelouch and Suzaku. I love all the feedback and appreciate how much everyone else likes this idea too. Not a lot of fluff this chapter but Suzaku out here making moves. EDIT: I fixed some parts in Chapter 1 so it flows better.

“Suzaku, what the hell happened to your face?” Gino asked loudly. It was another meeting that the Knights of Round had to attend and it was during this particularly meeting that Suzaku had noticeably let it be known he was not paying attention. To Suzaku he already knew what they were going to discuss, Zero had appeared once again and everyone was all up in arms about it. Mostly because he had managed to guarantee the safety of The Black Knights. Suzaku was already scheming how he would pull Zero’s existence from Lelouch’s very soft and very warm lips.

“Oh, well…” Suzaku pondered for a minute to himself, noticing all the knights eyes on him. He did have a very noticeable scratch on his cheek. It was his own fault really, he had let his excitement over Lelouch ruin his sense of self control. He had essentially pulled rank on Rolo to let him into their home and decided to be the first one to wake Lelouch, wondering if their many kisses they had shared a couple days earlier had left an effect on him. The temptation was too strong, Lelouch looked so cute sleeping that Suzaku couldn’t resist another taste of his lips, humming into the kiss and letting his hands wander. When Lelouch opened his eyes to feel Suzaku essentially molesting him in his sleep, his first reaction was to slap him hard across the face and run like a scared deer into his bathroom, locking it immediately after the door was slammed shut. “I acquired another cat and it’s rather testy.”

“Do they get along well with Arthur?” Anya asked, who was currently scratching said feline’s chin.

“More than me, but it could be because they have a hard time getting along with another pet I’ve collected.”

“Is it another cat?” Monica asked. At this point, Bismarck rolled his eyes and completely gave up any hope of ever finishing his meeting. If there was one thing Gino was skilled at it was derailing a conversation.

“No, it’s a…hmmm…”Suzaku pondered for a minute, if Lelouch was more like a cat, then what was he. “A…dog?”

“Why do you sound confused about it?” Gino laughed.

“I wonder if the cat is just not used to dogs, especially if it’s a big one,” Monica said. _Lelouch is actually a little bit taller than me,_ Suzaku thought silently to himself.

“It’s not very big but every time the dog tries to get closer the cat over reacts,” Suzaku said.

“What kind of cat is it?” Anya wondered, still paying careful attention to Arthur.

“A black cat, very cute, but it doesn’t seem to trust me yet.”

“Obviously not if you have a dog as well. Cats and dogs just don’t get along,” Luciano stated. Suzaku scowled, if there was one person he didn’t mind killing again it was definitely this man. Even in his many calculations he saw no benefit to his involvement. In fact, he was a hindrance that he needed to get rid of. Most of the Knights of Round had died previously but there was some merit to keeping a few of them alive. Suzaku tried to hide a smile, he already thought of how he could deal with Luciano and solve the problem of temporarily distracting Bismarck as well. Anya and Gino weren't much of a concern but he'd need to think of something for the rest of the knights. 

“If you just introduce the dog and cat together suddenly of course the cat will freak out. You have to go slow or else you’ll scare it. My Siamese and Afghan get along quite well because I slowly introduced them,” Bismarck added. Every eye focused on Bismarck, it didn’t look like he had anything going on in his life besides being the Knight of One. “What?”

“It’s just hard to imagine you with a life,” Gino said bluntly.

“And with that, I’m leaving. We’ll have another meeting shortly and next time Gino—shut up.” Bismarck left quickly and a few of the other knights left as well. Only Monica, Anya, and Gino stayed. They all seemed to be interested in Suzaku’s new found pets. It was rare for him to show any side of himself besides being overly serious, especially when it came to Zero.

“How old are they? If they’re both still young then there’s time to save their interactions between each other,” Monica asked.

“I’d say in cat and dog years, they’re both teenagers,” Suzaku smiled. This was a strange conversation when the cat and dog were him and Lelouch. But Bismarck was right in a sense, maybe he had moved too fast with Lelouch. He should have taken it slow but that was impossible, his body always moved first before he had time to properly think of what he should do. Besides, the embarrassed look on Lelouch’s face was a temptation that he had no plans in resisting.

“If they’re that young, you could definitely save their relationship. Just take it easy,” Anya advised. Suzaku agreed with her, getting up to leave.

 _Take it easy,_ he thought to himself. _As if I could._

When it came to Lelouch there was no need for pace, he was trying to outwit a demonic genius and the best way to outwit someone who spent most of their time formulating long drawn out plans was to think faster than them. Lelouch had closed off his heart and emotions and that is where Suzaku would attack him. His first task would be catching Lelouch in the act of becoming Zero. Having his memories of the future was a blessing because now all he needed was to lay out his trap and that meant a visit to Ashford Academy.

* * *

“Afternoon Lelouch,” Suzaku greeted. Lelouch froze, ever since their first kiss Suzaku had made a point of seeking him out. It mattered not who was around, Suzaku would kiss him anywhere and everywhere. It was becoming a problem, to the point where there were whispers and rumors about them possibly dating. The amount of times he had to run away from Milly and Shirley’s questioning was becoming something of a chore. Lelouch wouldn’t have minded much if the very thought of being together with Suzaku in such a way didn’t fill him up with such malice.

This was the last thing he needed, he still had to work out what he was now going to do with The Black Knights. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have time, with the Black Knights safely exiled he could properly think of his next move but he wanted to secure Nunnally as well. However, he didn’t want to waste any time thinking, he had to make his next move and he had to make it soon. Which is why Suzaku being this persistent was more than a hindrance.

“Sorry I surprised you this morning but you just looked so peaceful I couldn’t resist. Though, I did feel a bit jealous that I didn’t put you in that state of sleep myself,” Suzaku smiled. Lelouch’s eye twitched as his face immediately turned red. Just how on earth could he say something like that while smiling so happily. Lelouch turned around quickly and started walking away and it wasn’t long until he was in full sprint turning the corner. Suzaku tilted his head as he watched him run.

 _It’s cute that he thinks_ _I wouldn’t chase after him._ Suzaku licked his lips and took off. 

* * *

_Damn it all,_ Lelouch thought angrily to himself. His escape plan was doomed to fail because one: he wasn’t athletic and two: he was trying to outrun Suzaku of all people. None of his tricks worked, from faking going one direction, to trying to get back home. Which is how the two ended up at the same rooftop where Suzaku had tricked him with that phone call from Nunnally. Just remembering it made his blood boil.

 _Suzaku, that bastard,_ Lelouch thought angrily. 

He should have been able to keep up his innocent act easily with or without Suzaku but— the boy had only been at the school for barely two weeks yet he was acting vastly different than he did five days ago. Just what was he scheming and why did it have to involve Lelouch in such a physical manner. He thought of all this as he accepted the fact that his plan had failed.

“You must like this spot to keep returning to it,” Suzaku said, walking up behind him. He didn’t even look winded. Yet Lelouch was covered in sweat and panting like he had run a marathon.

“Now Lelouch—“ Suzaku began, reaching out to grab the sides of his love’s face. “Why on earth did you think that would work?”

Suzaku kissed Lelouch gently, starting with small pecks on his cheek before moving to his lips. When Lelouch’s breathing settled he deepened it. His tongue slipped in easily, wrestling with Lelouch’s. It only stopped when he licked the roof of Lelouch’s mouth, causing his knees to buckle and resulting in him collapsing to the ground.

“You really like it when I mess with the roof of your mouth, don’t you?” Suzaku asked, looking down at Lelouch. The boy was trying to hide his embarrassment, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and staring at the ground.

“No, I don’t, it just takes me by surprise,” Lelouch lied. He didn’t know why his body reacted the way it did. For a reason he could not understand whenever Suzaku kissed him he felt like a drunkard. A dizzying warmth would overtake him and his body nagged at him to let Suzaku continue. Of course, Lelouch would adamantly refuse.

 _I really don’t have time for this._ Suzaku crouched down until he was face to face with Lelouch. He leaned forward, causing Lelouch to instinctively jerk back.

“You are such a terrible liar,” Suzaku smirked. “For someone who claims to be content with his current way of life; I’ve noticed that you’ve shown quite the interest in the new viceroy of Area 11.”

Lelouch gritted his teeth, Suzaku was dangling Nunnally in front of him. _He truly is a bastard,_ he thought angrily to himself. He needed to get out of this situation immediately.

“Well, you make her seem so pleasant when you talk about her,” Lelouch smiled coyly.

“Oh? And when did I talk about her to such a degree to peak your interest?” Suzaku asked, tilting his head. He was steadily closing the gap between them. “You’re not as smart as you think you are Lelouch. You think you’re so good at hiding things from me but I know every single thing about you. It’d just be easier for you if you just gave in and let me love you.”

Suzaku pushed Lelouch down until he was hovering above him. As he inspected the boy’s body he let his right hand roam. He could never get enough of touching him, each time seemed like a dream. How foolish he had been for not noticing how beautiful Lelouch was. In fact, if Lelouch grew his hair out longer, then he would have no problems parading as a girl. That’d be interesting, it would lead to some very fun roleplaying.

The entire time Suzaku spoke he noticed how fast Lelouch’s heartbeat was going, he had been caught but his pride would refuse to let him admit it. He was too fixated on Nunnally to see straight and that would be his downfall. But Suzaku had to figure out how he was able to get in contact with the Black Knights, there was a weak link on his observation team somewhere, he just needed to find it.

“Are you done yet?” Lelouch asked. The anger in his voice brought Suzaku out of his musings. He had dropped his innocent facade and was glaring at him. If it was the old Suzaku he would have thought the glare was caused by his intrusive touches but he knew better. That glare was pure hatred and all because he was using Nunally’s presence as if she were a tool. Suzaku felt a shiver run up his spine, not from fear but pure arousal. He grabbed Lelouch’s face with one hand.

“How mean, when all I’m trying to do is be nice to you,” Suzaku smirked. “I just want you to feel good…but you’re so distracted with other things Lelouch. Shall I refocus you?”

* * *

Villetta hated this, being a pawn to Zero’s schemes. She had worked so hard to get where she was but her heart had led her astray. Yet, she didn’t want to stop it. Ohgi was everything she had wanted in a partner and she had to reject him to achieve her title of baron but—being blackmailed by Lelouch made her blood boil. Everything he touched always turned to rot and she was no different.

“Villetta, what are you doing?” Suzaku asked. Villetta rose to her feet, cursing herself for not being able to hear Suzaku enter.

“I was just going over surveillance tapes,” she answered.

“Really?”

“Is there something you need?”

“I don’t need anything in particular, but you might,” Suzaku suggested. He had been so foolish to overlook her. A pawn that seemed insignificant could always be the most valuable piece. “Tell me, do you still love Kaname Ohgi?”

“How did you—”

“Oh, don’t bother with your melodramatics. I’m in a rather fickle mood so I don’t want to waste time entertaining your excuses, I’d rather cut to the chase. I don’t care about your relationship with Ohgi. In fact, the sooner you admit you love him and have children the better. You two would make a wonderful couple.”

“What?”

“I think Brittania and Japan can exist together but the way Zero and the Empire are going about it is a path bathed with blood. I understand that when one seeks their independence that people will die. However, if the right people die then there would be less loss of innocent life. I want to go about things my own way.”

“Your own way?”

“All I want you to do is listen, if you decide to join me then you just need to upload this program onto the monitoring and communication devices here. If you don’t then no harm done and if you do then nothing really changes from what you’re doing now. Though, it might settle your nerves a bit. What do you say Villetta, do you want to hear my proposal?”

Villetta was stunned, was this person really the same Suzaku she had met up with a few days ago. Something was different about him and how could he have known about Ohgi. He was certainly more trustworthy than Zero. Villetta simply sat down and nodded her head as Suzaku smiled and began to speak.


	3. Breaking Down the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I have to take a mini break because I have something I have to finish this month and I gotta cut focus. I’ll be back in October-ish, I promise. As an apology here is some fun times. Enjoy! Thanks for the kudos it was a good reminder to keep writing.

Rolo had been waiting for Lelouch to come out of his room for what seemed like hours. He didn’t even come down for breakfast, which was odd. Rolo was unsure how he should act in front of Suzaku, he seemed different somehow but as long as he didn’t take Lelouch away from him he was fine.

“Lelouch, are you okay in there?” Rolo asked, knocking on the bedroom door.

“Yeah, I’m fine just…go without me. I’ll catch up,” Lelouch shouted fromm the other side of the door. Rolo wanted to stay but Lelouch sounded desperate for him to leave for some reason. He shrugged, thinking it was fine to leave him alone for a little while. A part of him still didn’t trust Lelouch but he supposed he could give him some semblance of privacy. At least for now, Lelouch had shown him that despite having his memories back he still wanted Rolo as part of his family.

“Alright, I’ll see you in class,” Rolo called, closing the door behind him.

Lelouch listened to the footsteps of Rolo finally leaving, letting out a sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was completely red and it wasn’t because of a fever. It was because of Suzaku and he couldn’t stand it. Lelouch tried not to think of what had happened yesterday on the roof but the more he looked at his body the more evidence he had seen that made it impossible for him to forget. He took off his pajama shirt, hurriedly unfastening the buttons to better inspect his body. Once the shirt had fallen to the floor, Lelouch gazed at the marks that had been left behind. Hickeys littered his chest and neck, each one stoking the memory of what had happened between them. With shaky hands Lelouch slightly pulled up the leg of the boxer briefs he wore, seeing a mark of teeth outline the once untarnished skin.

“That bastard,” Lelouch said shaking.

* * *

Suzaku admittedly had let his temper flare, it had stoked the possessiveness he had tried his hardest to contain. When he saw Lelouch under him, face red with eyes full of hatred he couldn’t help but want to claim every part of him. Especially, when he refused to see him properly, Lelouch was so blinded by his pursuit of Nunnally he didn’t see anything or anyone else. A fact that did not sit well with Suzaku.

“…Shall I refocus you?” Suzaku had asked.

He didn’t wait for an answer. He crashed their lips together, letting his hands do most of the work. It was easy to over power Lelouch, pushing him down until Suzaku was sucking on his neck. Each moan that left Lelouch’s lips sounded like the sweetest of music that Suzaku was sure he would recall late into the night where he sought Lelouch out the most. It wasn’t until five very dark and very large hickeys littered Lelouch’s neck that Suzaku took a breath, pulling himself up off of Lelouch to stare. They looked so beautiful against his pale skin.

Lelouch was panting, his face red and his eyes seemingly appearing unfocused. Suzaku licked his lips, this wasn’t going to be enough. Not if he wanted to penetrate into that obsession of Lelouch’s where thoughts of Nunnally lay. “You’re so unbearably enticing,” Suzaku cooed, licking the top of Lelouch’s ear.

Before he let Lelouch respond, Suzaku pulled the boys shirt up, revealing his bare chest. His nipples were such a pretty color they reminded Suzaku of roses just before bloom. Suzaku’s hands started at Lelouch’s navel, slowly making their way up his chest until they settled on his nipples, his thumbs rubbing into them as a moan escaped from Lelouch’s mouth.

“S-Stop that,” Lelouch almost begged. It was delightful to see him slowly coming undone just by some mere touching but it still wasn’t enough. Suzaku leaned down and swallowed Lelouch’s protests, licking the roof of his mouth. The sensation of his mouth being licked and his nipples being massaged was too much for Lelouch and his body jolted and hummed into Suzaku, much to his dismay. Suzaku pinched his nipples and licked more into his mouth, overstimulating him until it felt like he was drunk. His face was red and saliva dripped from his mouth when they separated. The sound of his panting irritated him but Lelouch couldn’t deny how good he felt. Suzaku was mercilessly good with his hands.

A thumb brushed against his lips, before they were once again enticed into a kiss. As they kissed Lelouch could feel each and every one of Suzaku’s caresses. His touch was unsatisfied staying in one place, roaming from his back, to the front of his chest, to his navel. When Suzaku touched his stomach Lelouch couldn’t help but moan as his hand pressed into his belly, gasping as Suzaku broke their kiss. A gentle kiss on his temple was all the warning he got before, Suzaku jammed his hands down his pants. Lelouch’s hips bucked upward, but Suzaku had already placed his other hand on his side, chuckling as he easily controlled the response.

“Ahn…Suzaku…don’t….ahh…not there,” Lelouch managed to moan out. His body was in a state of hyper sensitivity thanks to the languid kisses and touches. He could feel Suzaku stroking him through his underwear, the fabric feeling more like a hindrance the more he touched him. Lelouch tried to bite his lip to stifle his moans but Suzaku wouldn’t let him, he placed a finger on his tongue and pried his mouth open, forcing his own tongue inside.

The next moment dragged on, Suzaku caressing him into an erection all while forcing him to make slurping sounds with his tongue as he kissed him as sloppily as he could. Lelouch wanted to hate it but his body wouldn’t let him. At first he had thought it was something he would have to endure in order to achieve his greater goals but something about that very thought filled him with sadness.

“Lelouch, stop thinking and just enjoy it,” Suzaku said, interrupting his thoughts.

“I…I don’t want…ahn ah…to,” Lelouch moaned out. He was fully erect now and he hated that Suzaku had put him in such a state.

“Then I guess I should try harder then.” Suzaku smiled, grabbing hold of Lelouch’s hips and puling him closer to him. In an instant, he pulled Lelouch’s pants off, throwing them behind him as if they were nothing but rags. Lelouch’s face flushed with embarrassment, grabbing at his shirt to try and pull it down to cover himself.

“Don’t worry, I said I wouldn’t go all the way with you unless you begged and you haven’t done any begging so relax. I’m just trying to help you feel good,” Suzaku chuckled. His hands once again roamed up Lelouch’s chest, gently turning him over until he was lying on his stomach. Suzaku kissed the back of Lelouch’s neck, parting the hair slowly so that Lelouch could feel his touch even more. The boy’s body was reacting to him, his small twitches and tremors sending waves of lustful pride through Suzaku’s mind. Lelouch whimpered, unsure of how to take these new sensations.

 _Almost,_ Suzaku thought to himself. He just needed to push him a little more. He licked Lelouch’s neck, pulling down the back of his shirt to kiss his shoulders. He let his touch tell Lelouch where he was, kissing him at each new spot. Then he gently lifted Lelouch’s hips up so that his butt was up in the air.

“Wait…wait a minute,” Lelouch gasped, feeling the breeze on his butt. Underwear or not this was just humiliating.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited already,” Suzaku answered, kissing the place where Lelouch’s boxer briefs met his back. He ran his hand between Lelouch’s legs, stroking his inner thigh. It was the only preparation Lelouch got before he felt Suzaku’s tongue licking the skin of his inner thigh. He sucked and licked, not caring that Lelouch’s legs were trembling uncontrollably. Without any warning or any words, Lelouch felt teeth sink into the tender flesh of his inner thigh. It felt like electricity running through him, his entire body jolted and his hips bucked forward as he felt his stomach curl inward at the sensation. The moan that escaped him zapped him of his strength and his legs collapsed under him. He felt Suzaku’s presence lingering above him more than seeing him.

“How cute, you like biting, that’s good to know. Did you have a dry orgasm Lelouch?” Suzaku asked, whispering into his ear. Suzaku slowly lowered himself until his full weight was pressing into Lelouch. He would have preferred to do this in a bed but Lelouch’s attitude wouldn’t have allowed for such a thing.

“Mmm,” Lelouch moaned, at the realization of who was lying on top of him. Suzaku raised a brow, reaching for Lelouch’s chin before tilting his head to the side so he could look at him. Lelouch’s face was red but his eyes were completely unfocused as if he was drugged.

“Lelouch, what are you thinking about?” Suzaku asked, wondering if his plan had worked. Lelouch eyes focused slightly, first looking at Suzaku’s lips.

“That you’re heavy,” Lelouch smirked. Suzaku smiled, kissing him gently on the forehead. He was sure Lelouch would be back to his hateful self in the next hour or two but for now he was happy. For the smallest of moment, Lelouch was completely overtaken by the thought of Suzaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s short and not much is happening but hey…it’s fun times so….*shrugs* Next chapter will show the start of Suzaku’s long and drawn out plans, especially that computer program he handed off to Villetta.


End file.
